User blog:Aracnaboy/The Hero of The Highlands
This is the story of how Anraki came to be. Omniscience Anraki awakens at his bed, launches himself out, then slings his chestplate on. he walks outside to look for something to do on that cool, crisp, spire morning. As he wanders a fellow warrior walks up "The chemist needs you" the warrior says, so Anraki heads to the chemists lab. As he enters the stone building, heat embraces him as he enters, and he asks the chemist what he needs "Well, I need you to get me some mushrooms, moss, and deathwater, we need to create poisons" "Sure thing" So Anraki exits, he starts to think of how he'll get down to do his task. "Do I climb? No, I might fall, and climbing is too stressful on my head. Do I use the new elevator? No, it isnt really an elevator, its more like a wooden capsule that you step in and get dropped nine thousand feet. I can jump." So Anraki climbs one of the walls, stands atop it, then dives off it, with great speed, the element of gravity hurtles him towards the ocean. "The new shipment's arrived!" Anraki hears, a boat then sails underneath Anraki, "Oh crud" Anraki crashes into, and destroys the boat, and the supplies "DUDE!!!" yells the captain, "Sorry, ill pay for it" So Anraki swims off. When he sees the island, and he has almost reached it, his cramping boady cant hold his massive structure much longer, so he sinks to the bottom of the waters. "Oh, great, thats just great, i have to wait until i can swim again" Anraki says, then he begins to float to the surface, then climbs onto the shore. He starts to walk along the island with a book in his hands "So this place is called the mainland, hm... Probably because of its size, and its exports, and the fact that its home to some of the biggest clans and tribes, but where do i get a map?" he continues wandering, he finds a map labeled "Mainland map" "Here we go, I follow this print until I reach a big grey square" So he continues to walk. "Hey! What're you doin on my land?!" A man in shiny gray-white armor yells "Im just passin through" Anraki yells back "You cant cross through our land with free will without paying the toll!" The man yells "Im not paying a toll to some guy in armor that slows him to the point he cant even chase a cow" Anraki yells back, so he continues his path "Dont you dare! Give me the 5 gold coins you owe us!" The man shouts while charging towards Anraki with a sword in his hands "Nope" Anraki says while calmly high kicking the man in the face "You cant make me" As Anraki says as he sideways high kicks the mans head and knocks him to the ground, unconsious. Anraki continues to the "Big gray square". "Oof!" Anraki says while bumping into a mountainside, "Folklore should be more accurate" He says while putting the map away and pulling out 2 planks, then striking them with a knife. Anraki focuses on the planks, the emanate a blue glow, then start to levatate, then they float up to the mountainside, and stick. Anraki climbs the mountain using this method. When he reaches the top, he jumps off the edge, and lands on a ledge, then strikes the wall of the mountain, with a pickaxe. then walks in a hole he made. He then lights his lantern and plumets down the inside of the mountain until he reaches a large mushroom, moss, and deathwater deposit. Anraki coughs a few times "Right, this air is toxic, i gotta get out fast" so he takes the things he needs, climbs out of the cave, and then jumps off the ledge, and lands into a village. "Thanks for the ride" Anraki says, hoping into a catapult and tossing a coin to a man, then flinging himself across the mainland. Anraki lands on a catamaran, then says, "Thanks" and gives another man a coin, then bolts off. Anraki reaches his home and climbs to the top. (to be updated) Category:Blog posts